pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Knight of White Fire
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! : -- Kate.moon (Talk) 14:45, January 28, 2011 Do you want to join a Pokemon Team? Meet The Dark Team Captain.. Darkraian10!!!!!!!! 22:02, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hi Knight of White Fire! Want to be Friends? User:Amyroselove Your Right! User:Amyroselove Sceptile (I have a level 100 Sceptile named Al),Vaporeon, Ninetales, Mewtwo, Darkrai, and Zoroark. maybe. what six pokemon would you have? User:Amyroselove I like your team! whats your Favorite pokemon game? User:Amyroselove I'd have to say Sapphire I don't know but I like that game a lot! it was my first pokemon game but before I had a Pokemon game my sister let me play her Pokemon Crystal. and I like Pokemon Diamond. I'm going to to get SoulSilver soon I hope. But I want to get Pokemon Black. User:Amyroselove I want Pokemon Black for Reshiram! and that its got more City. User:Amyroselove Oh do you have Pokemon Battle Revolution? User:Amyroselove Yes! I have Pokemon Battle Revolution! I love that game! I like to do Pokemon Wi-Fi Battles! Do you have Wi-Fi? User:Amyroselove If it Works do you want to play it with me? I can tell you my friend code if you want to play with me. User:Amyroselove I have Pokemon Battle Revolution too. Would you like to trade friend codes? And, or be friends? I've been iching for a good battle for queit some time now. P.S. Amyroselove is my younger sister. User:Burnning Blaze YES! that sounds awesome! User:Amyroselove Nice page edits! so is it tonight or sunday night? My Friend Code is.. 3439-1029-9084 User:Amyroselove My friend code is 3997-3840-9214. User:Burnning Blaze O.k. I'll be joining you soon my brother is makeing his team right now. see you soon! User:Amyroselove I'm sorry I can't battle you tonight my sister got mad because she was playing a game on the Wii... But we can battle sunday night! maybe we can think of a time that we can battle. sound good? User:Amyroselove O.k that sounds Awesome! but I am sorry... User:Amyroselove Battle Revolution I sorry I couldn't battle tonight. I could battle you around 8:00 pm C.S.T. Does that sound okay? User:Burnning Blaze Don't worry You could always change the rules to All Lv. 50. User:Burnning Blaze P.S. Could I battle you more than once? I have at least four teams of Pokemon I want to use. I'll battle you! But after I eat dinner sound good? User:Amyroselove That was great! Those battles were great! I'm sorry about the first battle, It wasn't fair towards you. But how does your Deoxys know Dark void? Is it hacked? I got that shiny Celebi and Linoone from a friend. I've only ran across a shiny Graveler once, it was on my pokemon Pearl. I couldn't catch it before it used Self Destruct, was with Riley at the time and I was afraid his Lucario would kill it... It wish I could of caught it. Well, we should do this again! User:Burnning Blaze I like battle you it's fun! maybe next sunday night we can battle again! if you want. User:Amyroselove Oh Thank you! your a awesome battler too! you nicknamed your shaymin Sonic! that's cool! I like your shiny Pokemon! oh you know that level 100 Sceptile of mine he was not with me because he is on my Pokemon Sapphire. User:Amyroselove Images Please do not upload new images over older, in use images. It messes up the Pokedex articles. Just upload a new one. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ·Blog) 19:43, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi, am Amyroselove's older sister, and I was wondering if you'd like to be friends. I have some really strong Pokemon, and I'd like to battle you on Pokemon Battle Revolution. (But i need to look up my friend code...) Love your Pokemon Sprites! User: SweetSophie19 Sorry. I hate to disappoint you, but my Pokemon games (for some strange reason) can't connect to Wi-Fi. It keeps saying that my Wi-Fi is not compatible with my DS. I'll try to look into the reason to why they will not connect. Until then, I can only battle on Pokemon Battle Revolution. Burnning Blaze Hi Yes, I can understand about being overloaded with school work. Here's my BR friend code, 1892-8500-7255 User: SweetSophie19 Hi Knight of White Fire! How's it going? I was wondering if you'd be avalible to battle me on Saturday. (Or Sunday, whenever is best!) I have an entire team of level 100s, but I can always battle on all level 50. (Besides, my other teams differ in level.) I'm really ooking forward to our match! Ps. Who is your favorite Gym Leader of all time? Mine was Lt. Surge! User: SweetSophie19 Sure, I can play BR in the evening. My favorite Elite Four Member would have to be Koga, he's a cool ninja! (Except, I don't like his Muk, it always avoids my Pokemons attacks!) My favortie Champion would also be Cynthia! I like it that she has different Pokemon, and not just one type. What are your favorite Pokemon games? Mine would had to have be Pokemon Platinum because it stars Giratina and Pokemon Crystal because it was my first ever Pokemon game! (And because it stars Suicune!) User: SweetSophie19 Pokemon battle revolution thumb|500px|right|This is not my video. I found this on Youtube.Hey you want to do a battle again? Tonight or tomorrow night around 7:00 pm C.S.T.? User:Burnning Blaze Top 5 Ledgendary Pokemon My top 5 legendary Pokemon would be these 1. Giratina 2. Kyogre 3. Lugia 4. Kyurem 5. Suicune But, I also like Manaphy, Shaymin, Mewtwo, Rayquaza and Articuno! (Is there some way I can get a Sprite of Giratina and Kyogre from Black and White?) User: SweetSophie19 Sorry about not being able to battle you last night, my folks wanted to use the tv my wii is hooked up to. I think that I will be able to battle you tonight around 8 O'Clock-ish. (Willing that they don't want to used the tv again!) By the way, thanks for giving me the web-site on where to download sprites. However, unfortunately, my computer can't download them. :( I don't like being an annoyance, but could you do me a favor and add a sprite of Giratina, Kyogre, Lumineon, Infernape, Lucario, Manaphy, Suicune and Blaziken to the wiki?( I can only get images offf the wiki.) Ps. Which of Ash's outfits was your favorite? I liked his Generation 1 outfit the best! Hoping to see later you in BR! User: SweetSophie19 I don't think I will be able to do BR after all... my folks want to watch a movie! (Even though I had already asked them if I could use the tv around 8!) I'll see if I'll still be able to battle or not, maybe around 9... If not,I guess I'll just have to battle you next weekend; I'm really ready to battle you! User: SweetSophie19 Aww, thanks! User: SweetSophie19 We can battle, but only right now! Can you do it? User: SweetSophie19 That was fun! I'm sorry that i had to cut out on the last battle, my dad was getting impatient. I thought it was kinda' funny when your Pokemon K.O.ed both my Pokemon! User: SweetSophie19 I thought you might like this! :) User: SweetSophie19 Misty was my favorite of Ash's friends. I was a bit Tomboy-ish myself when I was young; and I love water Pokemon! I can't wait to see your drawings! :) User: SweetSophie19 Ps. I'll be publishing a Zoroark on sketch star in a couple days, I'll send you it A.S.A.P.! (I'm not a member on Sketch star, so I can only publish 5 drawings a month...) This is one of my hand drawn pokemon pictures. Enjoy! :) User: SweetSophie19 Those are AWESOME pictures! I really like them! :) I'm glad you liked Sir Aaron and Lucario; Lucario and the Mystery of Mew was my favorite movie, too! User: SweetSophie19 Ps. Do you collect the Pokemon trading cards? I've got quite afew, but I still don't have 'em all! Zoroark Clffa.jpg Azurill.jpg Hey, I was wondering, if you're not busy, if we could have a quick battle? 'Cuz my sister and brother wanted to battle you last night, but never got the chance... Here you go, the promised Zoroark! User: SweetSophie19 Zoroark Picture Here ya' go! He really is the Illusion Pokemon, it took me 2 tries to get him up on this page! :) User:SweetSophie19 My brother is on BR now, he'd like to battle you first, if that's okay. User: SweetSophie19 I'm sorry, I didn't realize how long ago you sent the message or what time it was... Perhaps we can battle another time. Time flys when you're having fun! (Or not, we all know that homework isn't fun...) User: SweetSophie19 Igglybuff.png Dratini.jpg Hi Knight of White Fire! How are you doing? User: SweetSophie19 I'm doing great thanks! In answer to your question to what version I'm going to get, I'd have to say White! I like the starring Pokemon and plus, my brother and sister are both getting Black! Oh, did you know that GameStop is giving out premotional Celebis from now until Saturday? Be sure to get one, 'cause if you trade it over to Black or White, you'll be able to get a specail Zorua from the movie! Ps. my brother wanted me to ask you if you could battle him... he's wondering if you have a pass of pre-evolutionary pokemon... (Don't worry if you can't battle him; he'll understand.) User: SweetSophie19 Well... my bro' certainly thinks that I'm a message owl like Hedwig! He just remembered that he had homework! Thank you for telling me that the Celebi event is going on until Monday; I'm clearing out my trainer on my Soul Silver Version so I can have two Celebis. I'm glad that they finally made a dragon/fire like Reshiram, too. He's a real dragon, since he can breath fire! I hope you're doing well! User: SweetSophie19 I hope you like this! User: SweetSophie19 That's okay; I live in the U.S., so I won't miss out! :) User: SweetSophie19 Hi Knight of White Fire! There is nothing wrong with you likeing Shaymin; I like cool tough 'boy-ish' Pokemon like Giratina and Rayquaza! I really can't wait to see your picture! 48 hours until Black and White! I can't wait!! User: SweetSophie19 Those are sweet! I'm sorry that I hadn't realized earlier that you had put them on your profile. Do you mind if I add them to my gallery? (Of course I'll credit you for drawing them, I love collecting my friend's work!) Ps. I'm drawing a Darkrai and a Kyogre, hopefully I'll get them done! :) User: SweetSophie19 You can put my work on your page too, if you want to! As long as I get credit, of course! :) Oh, I was wondering, are you learning a foreign language? I have most of the Pokemon themes in German and French on my page if you're interested! User: SweetSophie19 Cool! I've been working on German for about a year now, so I can't speak much, but I just love to hear the Pokemon themes in German! Es ist sehr gut! :) User: SweetSophie19 Okay, talk more later! Gute Nacht! :) User: SweetSophie19 Hallo Knight of White Fire! Wie geht's? Das ist fur dich, ich hoffe das du liebe es! Have you ever been to bd's Mongolian grill? I just went there today, the food is okay, but I prefer pizza! :) User: SweetSophie19 Ps. Oh, I would like your Heart Gold/Soul Silver and your Black/White friend codes, but I'll have to try to hook my Ds up to Wi-Fi to obtain mine... My Ds is an older model, so I have issues when I try to hook it up... :( Oh my gosh! Black and White are coming out in less than 24 hours! I can't wait, I'm so excited!! I'll battle you on BR tomorrow! I just can't promise a time; I'll let you know when I can do it. (I can't do it in the morning, so it'd be around mid-afternoon or in the evening.) Hope to see you and talk with you soon! User: SweetSophie19 No way, you didn't get Black/White yet even though you pre-ordered? I'm not bragging but, I was lucky enough to get my White version today. it was the last one in stock, but they still had about five copies of Black. Oh, and speaking about pizza, I love Hawiian pizza! It's really good! Anyway. I think maybe I can battle soon; though we're having lunch/dinner right now. Maybe we can battle around six. I'll see if I can get back on the computer to talk again, if not, be sure to check the Battle with friends on BR every once in a while. Ps. White is really fun! I can't wait until I get my Zoroark! User: SweetSophie19 I could battle you after I eat, I'll send you a message when! I will be waiting for you on Pokemon Battle Revolution. hope to see you soon! User:SweetSophie19 Well, I guess i'd have to say I'm a little jealous of you, then! I'm only going to have white version! Oh well... No big deal. :) I only have one thing to say about the new game, it's fun, but very hard! Oh, and you won't be able to get Zoroark until after you beat the elite four, I'm afraid. You need to be able to migrate Celibi or one of the shinys. Ps. It's alright about not being able to battle last night; I believe I can battle on wednesday. My Kyogre is almost finished, maybe I'll have him up soon! User: SweetSophie19 Thanks for telling me about Zorua and Zoroark; ''thought that i'd have to complete the game without them! '' User: SweetSophie19 Hi Knight of White Fire! How are you doing? Did you finally get your copies of Black and White? If so, I hope you're enjoying it, if not, I hope you will enjoy it! Ps. I won't be able to battle you tonight, I'm sorry. But, we'll battle again soon! User: SweetSophie19 I'd give you my friend code, but I still have to convince my dad into letting me hook my Ds up to Wi-Fi. (The allow the Wii because they can 'keep an eye on' what i'm doing.) Didn't those team plama grunts make you mad when they kicked that poor munna? I felt so sorry for the poor thing! One good note, I got Zekrom! :) By the way, I can do battle revolution with you if you want! User: SweetSophie19 I hate all of the Team Plasma members except N. I feel so sorry for N, especailly since Ghetsis raised him to not understand humans; as N retains a child-like prespective on things, and he feels more comfortable around his Poke' friends than he does humans. It is Ghetsis's fault for this yet he has the nerve to call N a freak, when in fact he is the freak! By the way, could you please tell me where the three musketeers located? I really wanted to catch them, but I have'nt any idea to their whereabouts. Ps. Battling on the weekend is a okay with me. What do you have on your Black/White team? I have Serperior, Zoroark, Basculin, Sigilyph, Simipour and Zekrom. User: SweetSophie19 Hi, how are you? Thanks for telling me where they were! Did you get Kyurem yet? I did, but he wasted 34 ultra balls! I'll have to see about battling on BR tonight; if not tonight, I'll do it tomorrow, if that's cool with you. I've been delayed on my Kyogre, but I think I'll have him done by Monday or Tuseday. Ps. What other games do you have for the DS besides Pokemon? I have Final Fantasy, Mario and Sonic games. Do you like any of those titles? User: SweetSophie19 My Pokemon Team My Pokemon team, Lv. 81 Serperior named Amalrich, Lv. 84 Zoroark named Tina, Lv. 80 Zekrom named Spark, Lv. 78 Sigilyph named Valkyrie, Lv. 81 Basculin named Blueeye, and a Lv. 79 Simipour named Jules. (Three out of Six are after characters of mine, except Spark, Blueeye and Valkyrie.) I got them this high in level because Burrning Blaze and Amyroselove 'came to my world' and gave me a slip that would make my experince points go up faster. I trained for hours in the grass and I went to the Elite Four several times last night, when I was supposed to be sleeping; but I got to wrapped up in the game, I could'nt put it down! Oh, I'm not doing that again! By the way, do you nickname your Pokemon? I love to! User: SweetSophie19 I caught my Zekrom, Cobalion, and Virision in one Ulta Ball, so I don't really think it's bad you're bragging!:) if you want to nickname your pokemon, try getting a name that sounds like their pokemon name, or something to do with their element. You'll be a Pokemon naming pro in no time! User: SweetSophie19 I know we all hate team Plasma, but do have any teams you like? I like Team Rocket and Team Aqua! By the way, I've started a new blog post, if you're interested. User: SweetSophie19